


Derrick's Cape Is Misplaced, Sillhouette Attends A Diplomatic Meeting Out Of Spite, A Badly Planned Kidnapping Occurs, & Pandora Is Disappointed And Frustrated

by jeracith1736



Series: Fallen Drabbles [1]
Category: Fallen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeracith1736/pseuds/jeracith1736
Summary: The title, in essence, sums up the entire story.





	Derrick's Cape Is Misplaced, Sillhouette Attends A Diplomatic Meeting Out Of Spite, A Badly Planned Kidnapping Occurs, & Pandora Is Disappointed And Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, but it has aged well enough, so I'd figure I'd post it.

"Sil, any luck finding that cape? I can't go listen to a bunch of offended vampires being offended by my perfectly reasonable decisions if I don't at least look cool and sorta intimidating." Derrick asked - or rather, rambled, fumbling through the messy pile of fabric in front of him.

Sillhouette was looking in the dresser, a far more reasonable place to look for an article of clothing in an otherwise mostly clean room.

"Unfortunately not. Anyway, you'd still look like a dweeb. A slightly cool dweeb, but in no way intimidating." He turned to give him a teasing look, in response to Derrick's complaints.

Derrick gasped overdramatically. "I have been _betrayed!_ By my best friend! Woe is me!"

Sillhouette rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, moving on to searching the next draw.

"Hah. I found it!" He exclaimed, taking out the folded-up cape and flinging it at Derrick. It hit him in the face, and in another show of drama, Derrick fell to the ground, seamlessly making it appear that he was defeated by a mere cape.

The two laughed at this, as Derrick put on the cape. considering he had wings, it was a bit awkward, but after some effort - and help from Sillhouette - he succeeded.

As Derrick moved to exit the room and head to the diplomatic meeting, Sillhouette moved to follow.

"You want me to come with?" He asked.

Derrick scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Well, _I_ want you to, but I really doubt any of the vampires would. You're part of the reason they're peeved at me."

"Then, if I come along, they'll be forced to deal with the fact you're not gonna change your mind about any of the 'demon stuff' that they're mad about." Sillhouette responded, and with that, Derrick admitted defeat and they headed out.

As Derrick had thought, the vampires weren't happy about Sillhouette's presence. However, he didn't expect that they'd be so grouchy about it that they'd kick up a fuss, and in the chaos, kidnap Sillhouette.

"Pandora, I know what you're gonna say. _But_, while it was a risky move, and I'll admit that, the odds of _this_ being the outcome were close to none." Derrick said, before his cousin, Pandora, could say anything. "And it could've made the Vampire Royal Court of Jackass stop coming here and complaining about our 'untraditional attitude towards demons', as they'd say."

Pandora thought on his words for a moment, before responding. "You have a point, with the second half of what you said. _But_, you should've at least consulte--"

Derrick interrupted, "I didn't have time! I was already off-schedule after misplacing that cape you got me, & if I'd asked you or my advisor, who's _not here today_, mind you, I'd have been late!"

Pandora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. With her in charge of organising defenses, and fixing Derrick's frustratingly frequent usually-not-this-bad diplomatic mess-ups, she had_ way_ too much on her plate.

Derrick realised she wasn't going to be able to help, so after exclaiming his frustration he dashed off, heading to the highest point in the castle.

About two-thirds of the way to his destination, he yelled for his draconic buddy, Ruby, to come pick him up. However, this was pretty much useless, since Ruby wouldn't be able to get to him without busting the castle, which Ruby knew to avoid, otherwise he'd have to deal with a frustrated and very tired Pandora.

Eventually, he reached the top, and Ruby, who'd been watching the vampires flee back to their city, captive Sillhouette in tow, picked him up and soared off in pursuit. Even on their dragon-hybrid mounts, the vampires were no match in terms of speed as a full-blooded dragon was. Really, it wouldn't even take Ruby for them to be outsped. The hybrid mounts were wingless, which was useless in the Marshlands, where they were going through.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know Sillhouette's name isn't spelled correctly. It was a typo I made, years back, and when I found out it was wrong, I opted to keep it.  
If you're wondering, the correct spelling of the word would be "silhouette".
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
